Poly-5'-azanucleotides, analogues of natural polynucleotides containing 3'-5'-phosphoramidate bonds, are being prepared by methods which proceed more efficiently than existing chemical syntheses of the corresponding polynucleotides. The products will be studied as templates for DNA-dependent enzymes and for use in DNA cloning experiments and immunological studies of nucleic acids.